


The Finishing Puzzle Piece

by KimsOTPs



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimsOTPs/pseuds/KimsOTPs
Summary: It’s Seungri’s 30th birthday and the younger man had planned to spend it alone. His four hyungs surprise him by showing up for a celebration. Jiyong and Seunghyun have an extra special gift for their maknae. They know Seungri has been attracted to the couple, and it’s mutual. Today seems the ideal opportunity to make all three happy.Warning: double penetration. GTop established relationship.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. The Finishing Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Don't want to read something positive about Seungri, please click out and find something else.
> 
> This was meant to be uploaded on Seungri's birtday, but real life got in the way, so it's a bit late. Sorry ^_^'' 
> 
> This was my first time writing a threesome, I hope I managed to write it in a way that is not confusing. There will be a second chapter of the next day, with some fluff and Seungri requesting to see his hyungs have sex ;)
> 
> Please do not hesitate to point out any mistakes or to give me constructive criticism.

Seungri closes his front door with a smile, he had a fun night with his hyungs. Daesung and Youngbae just left, Seunghyun and Jiyong are still sitting in his living room. The four of the older men had surprised him for his birthday. The youngest hadn’t planned to celebrate it, he had turned down his friend’s and family’s offers to celebrate. It just didn’t feel right to have a party this year, even if he is turning 30.  
  
Seungri isn’t sure about anything anymore. It feels like everything he has ever done might have been bad, or a mistake. The younger man worries about times he had made someone feel upset, and never noticed and that he will repeat that behaviour.  
  
He would never say it out loud, but he feels that he doesn’t deserve to celebrate, have fun and get gifts after everything that happened this year. But he could never turn away his hyungs, even with how he feels, they genuinely wanted to spend time with him, and he doesn’t want to hurt their feelings.  
  
The evening has been a lot of fun, Seungri hasn’t laughed this much in months, and he feels a little more like himself and hasn’t focused on anything negative for a change.  
  
When he enters his living room, both hyungs are looking at him in a way that has Seungri on edge, the mood feels different.  
  
“Come sit down here, Seungri.”  
  
Jiyong motions with his hand for the younger man to sit in between his two hyungs, who are sitting around the coffee table in the living room. Seungri follows the command without asking questions but feels a little nervous about the reason why he needs to sit **_there_** specifically.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, the leader continues. “So, aren’t you curious about our gift?”  
  
“Oh. You don’t need to give me anything, you being here is more than enough, honestly.”  
  
“Come on, maknae, you’re not even a little curious? Don’t you want your gift?” Seunghyun sounds amused.  
  
Seungri doesn’t know what to say, he opens and closes his mouth a few times. Of course, he likes getting gifts, but these months, he has a hard time to accept anything good and positive.  
  
And, his hyungs have already given him something, their time and attention. That’s already more than he feels he deserves. So, the younger man feels conflicted and isn’t sure what to say, he doesn’t want his hyungs to worry even more about him.  
  
When the younger man doesn’t answer, looking very much lost to the two older men, they exchange a look and silently decide to just continue their plan, and not tease Seungri much longer.  
  
Jiyong puts a gift on the table. “Here, go ahead and open it.”  
  
It looks like a nicely wrapped tube of something. And Seungri has no idea what it could be. So, after thanking his hyungs, he starts unwrapping it. Feeling more confused than before opening the gift.  
  
It’s a tube of lube.  
  
Seungri takes a peek at both older men, hoping to see something on their faces, some type of explanation. When he doesn’t see any clarification, the younger man stammers out another ‘thank you’. Seungri has long given up understanding his two hyungs, so he just tries to go along with it and continue their pleasant evening.  
  
“This is just part of your gift.”  
  
Seunghyun’s voice pulls the younger man out of his thoughts.  
  
Jiyong nods. “That’s right, we have more.”  
  
Before Seungri can say anything, both his hyungs move closer. The eldest hyung moves so he sits with his back towards the coffee table, and he can see the maknae’s face easily. Seunghyun puts his right hand on the younger man’s thigh, so high he’s just a hairs width away from touching Seungri’s crotch.  
  
The leader turns a little and puts a hand on the back of the younger man’s neck, thumb just reaching Seungri’s ear, rubbing it against the lobe as he has done countless times before.  
  
Seungri likes the attention, he has always loved it when his hyungs focussed on him, always made him feel amazing like he was interesting and important, treasured too. But getting both Jiyong and Seunghyun focussing on him at the same time is making him self-conscious.  
  
Especially this year with his countless intense run-ins with the paparazzi and scrutiny from the police. He knows his hyungs would never treat him like that, but those incidents have left a mark on him, and all moments where Seungri is the point of focus makes him nervous.  
  
“I’ll get straight to the point. We know you want us, that you’re attracted to us.” Jiyong can see Seungri is getting nervous, and he doesn’t want that.  
  
Seungri’s mouth drops open in shock. He thought he had always hidden that from everyone, turns out he was wrong. When he tries to talk, try and explain, the leader puts his other hand over Seungri’s mouth.  
  
“Don’t worry. We want you too.”  
  
The younger man can only look at the older man with big eyes.  
  
“Seunghyun and I have been aware of your attraction to us. We’ve always been open to the idea of adding you into the mix, in whatever way it ended up being.”  
  
Jiyong moves his hand from Seungri’s mouth and grabs one of the younger man’s hand instead and continues.  
  
“We both felt that there would be a risk of you not seeing yourself on the same level as us, so we wanted to wait until you did. But, you never got to the point of seeing yourself as good enough. Hyung and I decided that if you aren’t going to get there yourself, we will help you. We wanted to wait until all our enlistments were over, but after everything happening to you this year, we don’t want to wait anymore.”  
  
They all stay silent, the heaviness and harsh truth of the words setting in.  
  
“And, it’s your 30th birthday! That calls for something special.” Seunghyun adds after Jiyong is done talking, making the serious mood lighthearted again.  
  
Jiyong nods as he smiles. “That’s true. So, do you want this, Seungri?”  
  
The younger man looks at both his hyungs, he is having a hard time believing that this is actually happening. But he isn’t going to pass on this chance, if this truly what his hyungs want, so he nods.  
  
“I do. If you two are sure about this. I don’t want you to feel like you have to just to make me feel good.”  
  
“God, Seungri, you mean the world to us, and we imagine you in our lives all the time. Don’t ever doubt that.” Seunghyun squeezes his hand on the younger man’s thigh to get his attention, making eye contact before he continues.  
  
“We dream about bringing you home with us to cuddle on the couch watching a movie, have us squabble about you not putting your things away after you spend so much time at our house it was easier for you to permanently have your stuff there. You don’t know how hard it has been to stop touching you, to not kiss you, to not bend you over, to not kneel to suck you off? We can’t even begin to count the number of times we both got so worked up we fucked desperately because of you.”  
  
Seungri first feels emotional but then aroused at the words of the oldest hyung, but shock still overwhelms all other emotions, and he can’t hide that when he talks. “Really?”  
  
Jiyong turns the younger man’s head, so they are facing each other. “You never noticed how we felt?”  
  
“I always thought both of you were just joking around, teasing me.” The younger man averts his eyes, seeing the raw emotion in his hyung’s eyes is making him feel overwhelmed.  
  
“You’re incredibly important to us, you complete us in so many ways. And we would love to have you in our lives as more than friends. Again, is this what **_you_** want?” The leader wants to make sure they are on the same page.  
  
The younger man nods quickly, this all he had dreamed about for years.  
  
“Good.” The leader sounds happy and pulls Seungri closer to kiss him. The maknae melts into the kiss, finally, after more than a decade of wanting, Seungri’s dream has come true.  
  
The leader kisses intensely, taking control of the kiss, but the younger man doesn’t feel overwhelmed, there is a softness too. It’s perfect and exactly how Jiyong is, guiding the maknae and knowing what the younger man needs before he knows it himself. They kiss for a few moments before the younger man breaks the kiss.  
  
He looks over at his other hyung, not wanting the older man to feel left out and lust pools low in his belly at the look of pure arousal on Seunghyun’s face. The two quickly lean closer, the need to kiss suddenly overwhelming.  
  
Seungri had expected the other man to kiss in a dominating way, for it to be hard, but even with their desperate need, it’s a soft kiss. It’s tender, even as they gradually deepen it and Seungri feels like he could do this forever, get lost in the older man. But, the night has only just begun, and the younger man is sure his hyung’s have way more planned. So he pulls away.  
  
Jiyong is looking at him with a satisfied smile. “What would you like us to do? Anything you want to try?”  
  
The younger man nods slowly, hesitant to request what he is thinking of. “There is something, but I’m not sure if it’s really possible...”  
  
“What is it? You can tell us.” The leader tries to sound encouraging while Seunghyun rubs Seungri’s leg.  
  
“I want both of you inside me, at the same time.” The younger man hides his face in his hands, feeling embarrassed.  
  
“Oh, double penetration? We can do that, no need to be embarrassed, we’ve done it with the help of toys a few times.”  
  
Seunghyun nods in agreement. “We’ll do whatever you want, Seungri.”  
  
“I want to try...” After a few seconds, he continues. “I better shower, I wasn’t expecting this.”  
  
Before either of the hyungs can say anything, Seungri is already standing.  
  
“You’re fine, you don’t have to.”  
  
The younger man looks at Jiyong, he wants to tell the older man that he feels more comfortable washing up, but feels like he might be making a big deal out of something small, and isn’t sure how to convey how he’s feeling.  
  
“If it makes you feel better, go ahead and shower, but don’t worry too much. We’ll clean up here in the meantime.” Jiyong pats Seungri’s leg, and the younger man hurries to his bathroom.  
  
Once the bathroom door is closed, the older two hyungs exchange a look. “That went better than expected. I was afraid he would decline because he wants to punish himself for ‘causing trouble’.” Jiyong sounds relieved.  
  
“I’m a bit sad he never got our hints about how we feel. But better late than never. We’ll just have to make it make up for it now.”  
  
The two put away the drinks and food and once enter the younger man’s bedroom they sit on the bed, hugging, waiting for Seungri to be done.  
  
When the maknae enters the bedroom, he has a towel wrapped around his hips and is holding another one in his hands in front of his torso.  
  
“No need to be modest considering what we’ll be doing in a bit.” The oldest hyung jokes, making the leader smile.  
  
Seungri pouts. “I know... but I haven’t been taking much care of himself, I’ve been eating a lot.”  
  
Both hyungs get up from the bed, the leader speaking up first, with a soft voice that has a hint of sadness. “I told you not to worry too much, pabo. We don’t care about your weight.”  
  
The older man has a different approach and pulls both towels away, leaving Seungri naked.  
  
“Hyung!”  
  
Seunghyun doesn’t respond and checks the younger man out, from head to toe and back up to the younger man’s face.  
  
“You look perfect, good enough to eat.”  
  
Seungri blushes at the low voice from his hyung, how aroused he sounds. The older man suddenly leans in and bites one of the younger man’s pecks. Not hard enough to truly hurt or break the skin, but it will be sore for a bit. Seungri can’t hide the soft moan or the fact that the small bit of pain arouses him as his cock twitches and begins to harden.  
  
The older man looks a bit smug once he sees the effect he has on Seungri and quickly drops down to his knees. Seunghyun makes eye-contact and takes the younger man’s growing cock in his mouth.  
  
It takes Seungri off guard, but Jiyong is there already with a hand on the younger man’s waist.  
  
“It’ll be easier for you if you’re extra relaxed from an orgasm before we start.” Jiyong lets his hand wander, caressing Seungri’s back.  
  
“Well, I’m not going to say no to that.” The younger man jokes, but can’t keep his voice from sounding a bit strained.  
  
Jiyong hums to let the Seungri know he has heard him and puts his free hand in Seunghyun’s hair. The leader gently guides the older man’s head further down to take Seungri’s cock deeper in his mouth. Jiyong guides slowly, the maknae is quite large, and Seunghyun needs to adjust.  
  
When the oldest man is feeling comfortable with the size, Jiyong guides him into a gradually faster pace. Once he feels satisfied, he takes his hand away and moves it to Seungri’s chest to play with the maknae’s nipple.  
  
When Seungri to bite back a moan, the leader speaks up. “Don’t hold back, let us hear that pretty voice of yours.”  
  
Seunghyun looks up and hums in agreement, making Seungri tremble from pleasure, and Jiyong continues talking.  
  
“We both love your voice, we talked about how you would sound during sex, how loud we could get you to get, if we could make you scream yourself hoarse.”  
  
Having his leader murmuring in his ear while both men are pleasuring him, is bringing Seungri close quickly. Jiyong drags a finger down the younger man’s back and in between the plush cheeks, teasing Seungri’s entrance. It’s enough to get the younger man right at the edge.  
  
“Shit, hyung! I’m going to cum.”  
  
Both of his hyungs double their efforts, making Seungri cum while moaning without holding back on the sounds, pleasing the two older men.  
  
Seunghyun pulls off of the softening cock and Jiyong bends down to kiss the older man. Seungri already feels arousal growing again at the sight of his hyungs kiss so passionately. When they part Jiyong licks his lips. “Tasty.” And starts undressing.  
  
“Can I?” The maknae doesn’t want to be passive and let the other two do all the work. Jiyong nods in reply. Seungri works on undressing his leader, he’s very focused on his task, he has never really allowed himself to just look at the older man’s body, always feeling like he would give away his attraction. But now he doesn’t have to hold back and can look all he wants.  
  
He can touch freely too, so Seungri lets his hands explore all the revealed skin he can reach until all Jiyong is wearing his underwear. Before the younger man can try to take them off, the leader points to the side. Seungri looks over and can’t stop himself from making a surprised sound.  
  
Seunghyun is completely naked, and when the maknae lets his eyes wander, he sees that the older man is hard. Seungri catches himself and looks back up in Seunghyun’s face, not wanting to make the rapper uncomfortable by looking at his body. Seungri knows that Seunghyun can still be insecure about his body sometimes.  
  
The older man smiles. “You can look, it’s fine.”  
  
Seungri doesn’t need to be told twice and takes in his hyung’s body. Without thinking, the younger man walks closer to Seunghyun and reaches out to touch him, but stops before he makes contact. “Can I?”  
  
“Of course, you don’t need to ask.”  
  
The younger man nods but still starts out hesitantly, occasionally checking the taller man’s face to see if the rapper is still comfortable with his touches. Seungri feels awed about the muscles of his hyung. He knew from Instagram posts that the older man had been working out, but seeing the results up close and without layers of clothing feels really special.  
  
“You like?”  
  
Seunghyun is joking, but Seungri can’t help but answer truthfully. “Yes, you look amazing, hyung. You’ve been working hard.”  
  
The rapper looks pleased with the compliment.  
  
“Let’s move this to the bed.” Jiyong interjects, knowing both Seunghyuns well enough to know that they can get caught up in unimportant things or stall for time when nervous.  
  
“Seunghyun, get on first, lie on your back, and Seungri you get on top of him on your knees, get comfortable.”  
  
The two nod and move according to the leader’s commands, he clearly has a plan.  
  
The leader gets on the bed behind Seungri with the tube of lube. “Are you ready, Seungri-ya?”  
  
“Yes, hyung.”  
  
“Tell us if something’s wrong or if you’re uncomfortable or anything.”  
  
Seungri nods.  
  
While Jiyong puts some lube on his finger and circles the younger man’s entrance, Seunghyun pulls Seungri down, wraps his arms around him and kisses Seungri.  
  
The maknae is pretty relaxed from his orgasm and is feeling comfortable, so Jiyong’s first finger slips in easily.  
  
“Have you done this before?” The leader can’t help but be a bit curious about Seungri’s experience.  
  
“Only by myself...”  
  
Both hyungs look surprised. “ You’ve never slept with a man before?” Seungri can hear the surprise in his leader’s voice.  
  
“No... Is that a problem?”  
  
“Of course not. It’s just a little surprising you never experimented before.” The leader kisses Seungri’s back, hoping to reassure him.  
  
Before the younger man can ask Jiyong to explain further, Seunghun laughs. “Of course you would go from your own fingers directly to double penetration. You were never one to take it slow or easy.”  
  
“That’s because I know I’m in good hands with both of you.”  
  
The older man giggles and kisses Seungri again. A few seconds later, the younger man moans into the kiss. Jiyong has added a second finger.  
  
The younger man adjusts relatively quickly by focusses on relaxing his muscles as much as possible. He knows that will be very important later on.  
  
Jiyong scissors his fingers and adds more lube before slowly working in a third finger. Seungri moves his hips a little, getting used to the full feeling, and moans when the leader finds his prostate.  
  
After a fourth finger gets added, all Seungri can do is moan into the older man’s neck he can’t focus on anything but Jiyong’s fingers. When the leader pulls his fingers out, the maknae is ready to complain but he gets shushed by Jiyong.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m not stopping, we’re just moving on to the next step. Are you ready for Seunghyun?” The leader wants to make sure Seungri is comfortable to get penetrated.  
  
Seungri nods quickly. “Please!”  
  
Jiyong puts lube on the older man’s cock, he usually would tease his boyfriend, but this is not the right moment, they are all worked up enough already.  
  
Before Jiyong can do more, Seungri is reaching back and takes Seunghyun’s cock on his own hand, lining it up and starts sinks down on it.  
  
The oldest puts one hand on Seungri’s hip, wanting to make sure the younger man doesn’t go too fast. “Take it slow, we have more than enough time.”  
  
Seungri slows down a little, taking his hyung’s advice. Once he is sitting down on Seunghyun’s lap, his cock deep inside the younger man, Seungri needs a moment.  
  
“You feel so good, hyung.”  
  
“He has a perfect cock, doesn’t he?” Jiyong kneels behind Seungri, kissing his neck. The younger man nods and leans his head to the side, inviting his leader to continue. The rapper hugs his maknae from behind, running his fingertips over Seungri’s torso, slowly working his way to the younger man’s hard cock. He teases his fingers along the length a few times until Seungri bucks his hips, moaning at the contact and how the cock inside of him shifts in all the right ways.  
  
After a few moments, the leader pulls his hand away, not wanting Seungri to tense too much. The younger man starts rolling his hips a bit, feeling no discomfort, he slowly pushes up a little before sitting back down.  
  
Seungri gradually works his way to bigger movements with Seunghyun’s guidance. Jiyong grabs the lube again and puts some more on his fingers, he slowly runs one finger along the rim that’s stretched by the other man.  
  
The maknae leans forward again, having a pretty good idea of what the leader plans to do, and tries to relax as much as possible. He is feeling a little nervous about adding more, but until now there has been no pain, only pleasure, so Seungri is feeling confident that it’s doable.  
  
Jiyong manages to push the tip of his finger in, keeping it there while the younger man tenses and relaxes around the addition. It takes a little bit of time, but eventually, Seungri relaxes enough that the leader can push a second fingertip in.  
  
“Tell me if it’s too much or too fast, okay?”  
  
Seungri hums in reply. “Until now everything feels good, a little weird, but definitely good.”  
  
“You’re doing great.” The leader kisses the younger man’s back again while Seunghyun runs his fingers through Seungri’s still damp hair.  
  
After a few more moments, Jiyong slowly pushes his fingers in further. He repeats the previous steps until he thinks Seungri is ready for both of his hyung’s cocks.  
  
“Can you move until only the head of Seunghyun’s cock is inside? It’ll make it easier for me to push in too. And again, tell us if it’s too fast.”  
  
The younger man moves as he is instructed and relaxes against the older man’s chest as much as he can.  
  
Jiyong adds lube to his own cock and starts to slowly push in, taking it as slow as he can while keeping an eye on Seungri’s back, looking for signs of tensing muscles. The leader knows he can’t avoid all discomfort, but he wants to minimise it as much as possible.  
  
It takes a bit of pressure, but eventually, the head of the leader’s cock slips in, causing all three to gasp.  
  
“Still okay, Seungri?” Seunghyun’s asks softly.  
  
The younger man clears his throat. “Y-yes. I’m okay, it feels so full, but it’s good.”  
  
Little by little the leader pushes in further, pausing frequently. Not just for Seungri’s sake, for his own too, he doesn’t want to cum too quickly and ruin the fun.  
  
After he is in all the way and the maknae relaxes again, Jiyong moves slightly, rotating his hips before pulling out slightly. Since Seungri only moans louder and louder, it’s clear he’s very much enjoying himself.  
  
In typical Seungri fashion, he’s not one to sit still and he starts moving, fucking himself between his two hyungs. His movements smooth and graceful, showing why he is a good dancer, and he settles on a decent pace. The two older men let Seungri take the lead and go along with what he is doing.  
  
They can’t help but touch the younger man, this is also a dream come true for them. Both older men whisper compliments. Telling Seungri he feels amazing, that he looks so good, that he is even better than in their fantasies.  
  
Seungri’s hips stutter in their rhythm. “Hyungs, stop.”  
  
Seunghyun looks up in horror. “Are you hurt? What’s wrong?”  
  
To the older man’s surprise, the maknae blushes and looks embarrassed. “No... But if you two keep complimenting me, I’m afraid I’ll cum.”  
  
Jiyong smiles. “That’s our goal though. We want to take care of you, make you feel good. Cum when you want. I don’t think we can last very long this time ourselves.”  
  
Seungri lets out a little sound of surprise, but nods and starts moving again. Seunghyun pulls the younger man into a kiss again while Jiyong sneaks a hand between the two to take Seungri’s leaking cock in hand.  
  
Seungri manages to make a request for his hyungs to cum inside of him, and seconds later he is cumming all over Seunghyun’s chest, tightening rhythmically around the two cocks inside of him as he gasps and moans through his orgasm.  
  
It causes the other two to cum as well, Jiyong cums quietly, biting the back of the younger man’s neck, while Seunghyun groans deep in his throat.  
  
Seungri falls flat on top of the older man, his muscles feel like jelly, and he’s suddenly exhausted.  
  
Jiyong pulls out very slowly, rubbing the younger man’s back when he winches, as the older man slips out as well. The leader lies down next to his two Seunghyuns and runs his hand through the younger man’s hair. “Are you okay?”  
  
The younger man smiles happily and nods.  
  
“Good, I’ll get something to clean you up.” Seungri’s eyes are already getting droopy, so Jiyong hurries to get a wet towel. He gently wipes the younger man clean as well as he can and cleans Seunghyun and himself after.  
  
The two hyungs position Seungri down in the middle of the bed, while they get in on each side, hugging their maknae in the middle. Before they are settled in, the younger man is already asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took this long for me to update. I wasn't happy with how the chapter turned out, so I started rewriting, and then life got crazy, causing a writer's block. On top of that, I got issues with my hands and arms, and I couldn't type so progress was extremely slow >.< This is a little interlude, the next chapter will have my usual smut again :P

Seungri wakes up feeling cosy and warm, he hadn’t felt this good in a long time, and it takes him a few moments to figure out why he’s feeling this comfortable. He’s sandwiched in a hug from his hyungs.  
  
The evening before comes back to him in a rush, and he can feel his cheeks heat up. The maknae wouldn’t believe it actually happened if the two older men weren’t in his bed and for the soreness in his lower body. Regardless, it still feels like a dream, one of his drunk fantasies, and he’s not sure what will happen now and in the future.  
  
Before Seungri can get stuck in his head, Jiyong’s phone alarm goes off and the leader rushes to turn it off. The leader looks back at the other two in the bed; the younger man guesses that Jiyong was hoping the alarm wouldn’t wake him and Seunghyun.  
  
Seungri and Jiyong make eye contact, and for a second the maknae is nervous, maybe the older man regrets what they did last night. But be can barely finish the thought because Jiyong leans in to kiss him.  
  
“I have a phone call I need to make, need to discuss some work. I’ll be back later. Go back to sleep; it’s still early.”  
  
Behind Seungri, Seunghyun stirs and pulls the younger man closer, snuggling him. The maknae is still feeling a little tired, so he nods to Jiyong and relaxes in the arms of the elder rapper.  
  
The next time the youngest wakes up, he gets woken by the smell of food. The leader must be making breakfast. Although Seungri is feeling more than comfortable in the arms of his oldest hyung, he is quite hungry. And after a glance at the clock, he sees it’s a bit after 11, explains the light coming through the curtains. It’s time to get up if they don’t want to waste the day away.  
  
He’s unsure if he should wake the older man up or leave him, but Seunghyun wakes up before Seungri has to make the decision.  
  
“Did you sleep well?” The rapper’s voice is even deeper from having just woken up, and Seungri feels his heart skip a beat. There are not many better sounds in the world in the maknae’s opinion. He doesn’t think his voice will come out sounding right, so he nods.  
  
The older man smiles at his answer. “Good. You’re a very comfortable hugging partner, no wonder Jiyong never wanted to share you when we still lived in the dorm.”  
  
Seungri can’t help but laugh while Seunghyun pulls him into a hug, they stay silent for a few moments, but the maknae knows they can’t stay in bed all day.  
  
“I think Jiyong-hyung is making breakfast.”  
  
The rapper hums. “Let’s go take a shower then; he won’t allow us at the table while still dirty with old sweat.”  
  
“Do you want to shower first, hyung?”  
  
“I was thinking we shower together. Why waste time or pass up the opportunity to see you naked.”  
  
Seungri blushes when his hyung’s voice drops at the last part. “Are you sure? I won’t be the only one naked...”  
  
The older man smiles, of course, his maknae would worry for him and his comfort. “Come on, I’m hungry.” Seunghyun gets up from the bed, pulling the younger man with him.  
  
They don’t speak much during their shower; they don’t need to, the atmosphere is comfortable and relaxed like they have showered together dozens of times before.  
  
Seungri offers to wash his hyung’s hair, which Seunghyun accepts and he returns the favour once the younger man is done. The rapper starts washing Seungri’s body; he lets his hands linger, even such a simple touch makes the maknae feel desired and wanted. Besides the previous night, no one has ever made him feel like this.  
  
The only thing that could make this better is Jiyong being here as well. Shower sex has always been something Seungri wants to explore, and being sandwiched between his hyungs again would make one of his dreams come true. From the hyungs’ words, it doesn’t seem they want this to be a one-time thing, so Seungri will definitely bring shower sex up when the time is right.  
  
The maknae is brought back to the present when Seunghyun reaches his entrance, Seungri twitches, causing the older man to look concerned.  
  
“Does it hurt?”  
  
“No, I’m fine, just more sensitive than I expected.”  
  
The eldest rapper doesn’t look convinced.  
  
“Really, hyung, I’m fine. I’ve never done this before, so I didn’t know what to expect.”  
  
Seunghyun’s expression doesn’t change, so Seungri gathers all his courage and stands up his tiptoes to give the older man a gentle kiss. “I know that hiding something like that would hurt both of you, so I would have told you, honestly.”  
  
That seems to convince the rapper, and he kisses Seungri back, they break the kiss before it can deepen, there will be time for that some other time. Jiyong is waiting for them with breakfast. They quickly finish their shower, only letting their hands wander a little, the touches and looks a promise for later.   
  
After dressing, they meet the leader in the kitchen, who turns around with a smile. “Ah, good morning, I just finished the last bit of food, so perfect timing.”  
  
Jiyong kisses Seunghyun, and before Seungri can think about how hot they look together, the leader kisses him too.   
  
“I wasn’t sure what you two felt like eating, so I got a bit of everything.” Jiyong motions towards the table, there are different meat, fish, and egg dishes, of course some rice, soup and a few western breakfast items, as well as tea.   
  
“Wow, hyung, you really went all out.” Seungri is almost speechless that the leader prepared so many things.   
  
Seunghyun laughs from behind the younger man. “Show-off.”  
  
The leader mock slaps his boyfriend on the shoulder. “You got to spend more time cuddling with him; I get to impress him with breakfast.” The two rappers share a laugh before the leader ushers Seungri and Seunghyun to the table. “Let’s eat before things get cold.”  
  
Seungri isn’t sure how to feel; he feels like he doesn’t deserve all this effort and attention. But he knows that if he brings it up, it will hurt his hyungs, and that is the last thing he wants to do. So, he tells himself to trust the two older men and their judgement; if this is how they want to treat him, spoiling him, he must deserve it. In return, the least the maknae can do is enjoy himself and have a good time with the three of them.   
  
The maknae is seated next to Jiyong and across from Seunghyun. They fall back into their old routine from when they were still all living in the dorm as they grab their food, and Seungri starts to forget about his worries and feelings of inadequacy.   
  
Before the younger man can start eating, Jiyong takes Seungri’s hand in his own, gently holding it and with the other hand, the leader starts feeding him.  
  
The younger man used to dislike it, it made him feel like the leader saw him as a child, almost like he was being looked down on. Seungri knows that wasn’t Jiyong’s intention, but he could never shake the feeling. But, with this new dynamic they have, makes this feel very different. It feels like Jiyong is taking care of him, and the maknae enjoys the attention.  
  
In between bites, the leader gives Seungri small, sweet kisses. It’s such an intimate and genuine gesture that the youngest can’t help but blush. Both of the older men are taking such great care of him, the younger man wants to come up with something to do for his hyungs.   
  
They finish breakfast, Seungri wants to do the cleanup, but the two rappers decline. “Let us take care of you, I’m sure it’s still your birthday somewhere on earth.”  
  
The younger man wants to argue with Seunghyun about it. But, Jiyong pushes him into the living room and on the couch, making clear they weren’t going to listen to him. People call Seungri stubborn, but they have never seen how Seunghyun and Jiyong can be, it makes the maknae seem easy going. So, he doesn’t go against them and relaxes and takes out his phone.  
  
He has missed a few messages from friends and family, and Seungri goes through them quickly, replying where needed. It’s mainly wishing him a happy birthday and that they hope he managed to enjoy it at least a bit. The younger man has a smile on his face, but it drops when he reads the message Glory send him.  
  
“Seungri-ya, do you want some coffee?” Jiyong looks at the maknae on the couch and immediately feels concerned at the look on Seungri’s face.  
  
When the younger man doesn’t respond, Jiyong asks again. Seungri doesn’t take his eyes off of his phone and just shakes his head no.  
  
Seunghyun turns around to look as well, and sees the same as the leader. He pulls Jiyong further into the kitchen. “What happened?”  
  
“I don’t know, he was smiling and relaxed a minute ago. He has his phone out, what if he got a horrible message or bad news. He doesn’t need more of that. It’s been a hard enough year already. He looks so distressed, anxious, Seunghyun.”  
  
The older man hugs Jiyong. “You stay here with him, I’ll go to my meeting and will come back here after. He shouldn’t be alone, even if he tells us to go.”  
  
Jiyong nods. “I’ll try to entertain him, get his mind off of whatever happened.”  
  
Seunghyun nods and they finish the cleaning up in silence. When the older man tells Seungri he is going to a meeting but will be back in three hours, he wasn't expecting much of a reaction from the maknae. But, the younger man looks a little happier hearing that his hyung will be coming back.  
  
The leader sits next to Seungri on the couch, their sides touching. “Remember that movie I mentioned a few weeks ago? It’s on Netflix now, let’s watch it together.”  
  
Seungri nodded once, and Jiyong set out to play the movie, knowing that the younger man has a smart tv with a Netflix subscription. Once the movie has started, the leader leans back on the couch and pulls Seungri into a hug.  
  
The younger man doesn’t resist or pull away, but he doesn’t hug the older man back either. But Jiyong can wait for Seungri to feel comfortable, they have all the time in the world and having the younger man accept any comfort it already a win.  
  
Almost halfway through the movie, Seungri grabs hold of the leader’s shirt with one hand, squeezing and relaxing his hand in a random rhythm. Jiyong recognises the behaviour as Seungri being anxious. He hugs the maknae even tighter, and he can feel the younger man relax little by little.  
  
“Hyung?”  
  
Jiyong hums in reply, letting the younger man know he is listening. He can see Seungri open and close his mouth a few times, seemingly not sure how to say what he wants to say or he’s unsure if he should tell Jiyong.  
  
The leader turns the younger man’s head so they can make eye-contact, and he kisses Seungri gently. The kiss is about love and reassurance and not lust, and he hopes the younger man feels his intentions. “You know you can tell me anything, right? Seunghyun and I love you, we’ll never leave you.”  
  
Seungri nods and sighs deeply and starts speaking. “I got a message from Glory that his DJ gig was cancelled. He didn’t say anything about why, but I know it’s because he publically supports me. I’ve told him to stop posting about me, but he won’t listen. Even if it ruins his career. I hate that I’m still causing so much trouble.”  
  
Jiyong hugs Seungri close again. “You’re worth any bit of trouble you **_think_** you cause, no matter how much. Glory knows he is one of the few people in a position where he can speak and reassure the fans. He, and your Hamajima-sensei, speak for all of us when they mention you and voice their support.”  
  
“I-” Seungri doesn’t know what to say, he feels like he did and still does cause issues, but he doesn’t want to argue with Jiyong. Not when the older man sounded so sincere, maybe one day the younger man will believe it himself. For now, he’ll enjoy the warm feeling his hyung’s words give him.


	3. Watch Us Be Together, Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, I'm truly sorry it took me a year to finish this story. This chapter is quite different from what I've written before, it was a challenge. I hope whoever is still reading enjoys this ^_^
> 
> Happy Birthday to our amazing panda <3

Jiyong and Seungri cuddle on the couch while watching the rest of the movie. The younger man obviously hadn’t paid full attention to the movie. He wouldn’t be able to tell anyone what the story was, but Jiyong doesn’t mind at all. The whole point was to make the maknae feel better, and the older man managed that.  
  
The leader shoots Seunghyun a quick message, saying that Seungri is feeling better and has explained what happened to make him feel upset. In short, to Jiyong, it looks like a mix between the current situation and old wounds.  
  
Eventually, Seunghyun returns, seeing both of the younger men looking relatively relaxed. The rapper walks up to and gives each of the younger men a kiss. The oldest man feels very relieved to see Seungri blush and then smile, at the attention. Jiyong indeed has managed to get him to feel better. Like only the leader can manage.  
  
The three make dinner together, talking about songs released in the last few months, movies they’ve watched, and upcoming projects of the hyungs with some easy banter sprinkled in. Everything is going effortlessly easy and natural, as though they have always meant to be together as three.  
  
Later on, after a bit more of Seunghyun’s wine, the subject comes to sex again.  
  
“So, Seungri, I was wondering, do you have any other fantasies?”  
  
Seungri looks at the oldest with a surprised and confused expression.  
  
“Your fantasy from yesterday worked out really well, so do you have any others?”  
  
Jiyong nods in agreement and smiles to encourage the younger man.  
  
The maknae blushes and looks away shyly, but does answer. “Well... to be honest, I’ve always wondered how you two look together.”  
  
“You would like to see us have sex?” Jiyong asks and the maknae nods. “You don’t want to participate?”  
  
“No. Only if you two are okay with that of course!”  
  
Seunghyun chuckles. “You don’t have to worry about that at all, it’s something of a fantasy of ours too, actually.”  
  
Before the younger man can ask what the older man means, Jiyong explains.  
  
“When one of our hotel rooms would be adjacent to yours, hyung would fuck me against the wall; we would fantasise and hope you would hear us. Sometimes we would wonder if you were jerking off to our sounds. Other times we fantasised that you would come in to check what we were doing, and instead of stopping, we continue while making eye contact with you. Of course, you catch on quickly and play along and start touching yourself. We’ve had quite a few moments where we finished embarrassingly quickly imagining that.”  
  
Seungri blushes, he had never imagined he could turn them on that much. And because there is, accidental, truth to the older men’s fantasy.  
  
“Since we’re being open and honest… I’ve actually overhead you in the past.”  
  
Seunghyun moves a little closer. “Did you touch yourself while listening to us?”  
  
The older man’s voice is lower than usual due to arousal, and once again, Seungri feels almost hypnotised. For a moment, he wonders if he could cum from just hearing Seunghyun whisper in his ear with this voice. He’ll have to bring it up at a later date, experimenting and exploring all their fantasies is exciting. Not hiding anything feels freeing.  
  
“I did most of the time. Back then, I felt guilty for kind of intruding on a private moment in a sense... But I’m glad to know I wasn’t.”  
  
“Of course not!” The leader takes one of Seungri’s hands. ”We were loud on purpose; we wanted you to be aroused, to want us, to think about us. Thinking back now, I wonder if other people might have heard too...”  
  
Jiyong and the maknae make eye contact, feeling a little worried if others, mainly outsiders, ever heard.  
  
They don’t get to think too deeply about it, as Seunghyun speaks up, breaking the tension.  
  
“The rooms beside ours were usually occupied by the members, or staff. If people heard, they knew not to speak up. Only Seungri matters and I don’t care about others; they can have their fantasies, as that’s all they ever have. Just as long as I never find out that Yang knows or even worse, overheard.”  
  
Jiyong makes a face, acting disgusted, making Seungri laugh.  
  
“Let’s not bring him up and ruin the mood; we were just getting to a good part. Seungri, you were telling us you touched yourself when you heard us. How did you picture us when you touched yourself to our sounds? Did you have a favourite position to imagine us in? Did you picture us being gentle and slow, or do we fuck hard and rough?”  
  
“Hyung!”  
  
“Come on, you can tell us. Let us impress you for once; you always work hard to show how good you are; it’s our time now. We want to put on a show for you.”  
  
Seunghyun moves closer and whispers in the maknae’s ear. “Would you like that? Seeing us try and impress you, show what we can do? See us fuck desperately horny because of you.”  
  
Seungri’s face heats up as he feels his cock harden. As if he wasn’t already incredibly aroused from the leader’s words. And he nods to answer the older man’s question.  
  
“How would you like to see us? What did you fantasise about?”  
  
Seungri swallows at his leader’s question. “I could never focus on just one position, because everything seemed possible, honestly.  
  
“How about this, while you wait here we go into the bedroom, get ready, and surprise you when you come in. Almost like a little bit of roleplaying.”  
  
“That’s a really good idea, hyung! What do you think, Seungri?”  
  
The maknae nods enthusiastically.  
  
“Want to do this now?”  
  
The younger man nods again. “If you two are fine with that.”  
  
“Of course.” Seunghyun kisses the younger man and gets up, pulling the leader towards the bedroom.  
  
“How long should I wait?”  
  
“Give us at least 10 minutes. After that, come in whenever you want. Give us a little bit of a surprise too.”  
  
Seungri nods and watches as the two older men enter his bedroom. He doesn’t know what to do for the next 10 plus minutes, the younger man checks his phone for a bit, keeping an eye on the time, but can’t concentrate on anything. His thoughts keep going to his hyungs, about what position he’s going to find them in. Should he say something, maybe act a little. They had both said that they fantasised about him walking in on them accidentally and being into it.  
  
The two have done a lot for Seungri, and so he wants to at least fulfil their fantasy a little bit.  
  
He was lost in his thoughts long enough that 10 minutes have passed. Seungri walks towards the bedroom door and notices that the door was left open a little. He peeks inside and sees Seunghyun on his back, with Jiyong on top of him riding the older man.  
  
For a few moments, Seungri can’t move, feeling wholly entranced at the view. Both his hyungs look incredible and are moving completely in sync, their movements practised to perfection from the sounds coming from the leader’s mouth.  
  
Seungri pushes the door open a little more, so he can poke his head in. After a few seconds, Seunghyun notices that the maknae is peeking at them, and the two make eye-contact. Seungri again thinks about whether he should play along and ‘roleplay’ or just barge on in.  
  
He decides to play his role of accidentally walking in and lowers his head a little and acts like he is going to leave. The younger man looks up again to make eye-contact with Seunghyun once more before leaving. The older man jerks his head to gesture for Seungri to enter the room.  
  
He follows the older man’s command and hesitantly enters, hovering in the opening, hoping to kind of hide his enthusiasm with acting. Seungri had meant to enter the room completely after that. But he gets genuinely distracted when Seunghyun bucks up hard, making Jiyong moan and throw his head back. His hyungs have always been very attractive, obviously. Seeing them together like this and in the throes of passion is a different level of hot.  
  
After a few moments, the leader notices that the younger man is watching and smirks.  
  
“Do you like what you see?”  
  
Seungri nods at Jiyong’s question.  
  
“Good.” After that, the leader gets back to riding the rapper under him.  
  
Neither older man entirely focuses on Seungri again, but are not ignoring him either. It’s just enough attention to make the younger man feel comfortable with being there. And also not to the point that he feels like he needs to do something or that they expect anything beyond him watching them.  
  
After a bit, Seungri isn’t sure how much time has passed, he moves further into the room to grab the chair he always has there. He puts it a little bit away from the bed, positioning it so he has a perfect view of the show.  
  
Seungri’s cock is incredibly hard and is throbbing distractingly. He would love to take it out so he can jerk off, but he doesn’t want to miss anything. The maknae intends to take every little detail in, every thrust, every ripple of muscle, every drop of sweat, hear every soft moan. His own needs can be looked after later on.  
  
But he does sneak one hand to squeeze himself through his pants to relief a little pressure.  
  
Seunghyun’s moans are getting louder, Seungri thought that the oldest rapper whispering in his ear was the most arousing sound he had ever heard. But this is even better, now that he’s not in the middle of the action, distracted by his own pleasure, he can really let the sound sink in. It makes his cock jump hard enough that he can feel the movement through the layers of clothing.  
  
Jiyong bends down and says something in the other man’s ear, Seungri can’t hear what. He doesn’t have to wonder for very long.  
  
The leader sits up higher and lets Seunghyun’s cock slip out, he quickly adjusts his position so Seunghyun can take both their cocks into his hand. The oldest man quickly jerks both of them off while Jiyong holds on to the other’s hip.  
  
Seungri watches his hyungs orgasm almost at the same time, both shooting their cum on Seunghyun’s stomach. Jiyong doesn’t take long to gather his breath before he leans down to lick their combined cum off of Seunghyun’s abs. He purposely turns his head so he can make eye-contact with Seungri.  
  
If the younger man had his dick out and in hand, he was sure that he would have cum at that point. For a moment, Seungri is almost afraid that he will cum in his pants. He’s incredibly aroused, but it doesn’t feel like it would be a very satisfying orgasm. Seungri manages to hold back, and he pulls his hand away, grabbing onto the armrest instead, waiting to see what his hyungs are going to do now.  
  
He doesn’t have to wait long. “Come here, Seungri.” The leader commands him, and Seungri goes immediately, almost tripping over his own feet in his eagerness.  
  
Seunghyun sits up and holds out his hand, pulling the younger man down when he gets close enough to kiss the maknae.  
  
While Seungri is distracted by kissing, Jiyong silently unzips the younger man’s pants and starts pulling them down. After breaking the kiss and stepping out of his pants, Jiyong gets up and starts manoeuvre the younger man around. Seunghun moves to the edge of the bed, and pulls Seungri back down so he’s leaning against the oldest rapper’s chest. The leader kneels down to get between his spread legs.  
  
Jiyong doesn’t waste any time and takes Seungri’s hard leaking cock into his mouth, sucking on the head.  
  
“Let us take care of you now. Having you watch us was mindblowing. I’m surprised we lasted as long as we did.”  
  
Seungri can’t help but moan loudly, having Seunghyun speak softly in his ear, still extra deep with arousal while Jiyong is sucking him expertly. It’s almost overwhelming, and he wants more. He can dive deep into this incredible pleasure without worrying, Seungri trusts his hyungs to know his limits.  
  
“Cum for us, Seungri, let Jiyong taste you, swallow all of you. I want to hear you moan in your pretty voice.”  
  
Jiyong hums in agreement, and that’s what throws Seungri over the edge. He cums hard, not holding back his voice.  
  
Seungri falls back into the older man’s chest, who wraps his arms around his maknae, to try and catch his breath. He pulls at Jiyong’s arm, wanting to kiss the leader, who goes willingly. After that, they manage to get all back on the bed and get comfortable cuddling.  
  
“You have the best ideas, Seungri-ya.” Jiyong hugs the younger man even closer.  
  
They lay in comfortable silence for a while, all three lightly dozing off.  
  
“You know we both love you, right? We’re with you, no matter what, you can’t make us leave, ever.” Seunghyun’s voice is thick with emotion.  
  
Usually, Seungri would try and lighten the mood, but the older man sounds too genuine. And if Seungri is honest with himself, hearing this is making him feel a little better. Jiyong’s words earlier had done the same thing, it had made him feel nice and warm inside, just like now.  
  
“I know, hyung. I love both of you too, more than anything.”  
  
“We’ll face whatever the future brings us together.” Seunghyun bumps his and the younger man’s forehead together.  
  
From Seungri’s other side a sleepy voice chimes in. “Always.”


End file.
